


Let Me Out

by voodoochild



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Non Consensual, Non-Penetrative Sex, Time Travel, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Time War, two old foes encounter one another. The trouble is, the Master hasn't met Ace yet. Ace has met him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **carla_scribbles, for the prompt "Ainley!Master/Ace, prey".**

She's going to thrash her bike (Fenric, she calls it, and she knows that's utterly bollocksed-up of her, but that's what she's named it) when she gets out of this.

The Council had come calling, and only out of Doctor-survivor solidarity had she not told them to take a flying leap into a black hole, because it had been Romana herself who'd asked: go to Praxis Minor and talk a Time Lady called Iris Wildthyme into coming back to Gallifrey. _An exile, like the Doctor_, Romana had said. _She'll be cooperative, when she hears your offer_.

Unfortunately, the damned machine had thrown an IDLC. Now, she's stuck in some backwater out on the Krystonian Arm, and worse yet, she's run into the one Time Lord she'd cheerfully tear into tiny pieces and feed to Reapers. Best yet? He doesn't actually _know_ her yet.

She'd been trying to fix the broken Interdimensional Latimer Counter on Fenric when she'd found herself on the business end of his really rather ridiculously phallic-looking weapon. He'd marched her into his TARDIS, and she'd been taken by how together he actually had it. He was actually much more imposing minus the cheetah fangs and yellow eyes - though there was an eerily similar gleam in his now-blue eyes.

He'd ordered her to strip, tied her to one of the struts of his TARDIS, and cannibalized a few essential parts from Fenric. He found her ranting endlessly entertaining - he'd told her so - though neither her technology nor her humor was a substitute for someone called the Rani. When he'd taken off, leaving her bike leaning right against the wall she'd propped it against and taking her with him, he'd leaned against the TARDIS controls (god, so similar to the Doctor's TARDIS, and she misses the old girl), a frighteningly familiar smirk on his face.

He doesn't fuck her. Oh, no, that would be far too easy, and not nearly as entertaining for him. No, instead he places his fingers against her temples, chuckling as she recoils, and does something to her brain that turns her anger into pleasure. And she'd been so very furious . . .

Shaking against the cold metal, nails digging into her bound hands, and the only reason she's not on her knees is the rope holding her to the strut. She doesn't care that he's the Doctor's sworn enemy, that he's a megalomaniacal renegade Time Lord, that he's going to almost kill her on the Cheetah Planet a few years down his timeline. He's vicious and petty and her cunt actually aches for him to let her come.

"Open your mouth, my girl. I'd like to hear how prettily you beg."

"Fuck you," she spits, and he only laughs harder.

"I think not." He idly spins a dial on the TARDIS controls and leaves her gasping, the throb in her breasts and cunt almost unbearable. "That would be a reward, and I'm not feeling at all charitable right now. Beg."

She'll hate herself for it every day afterward, but she does. Cries and sobs and begs in a little-girl voice for him to please, let her come. Please, touch her. Hurt her. Do anything.

"All you had to do was ask," he purrs, and she shudders. This time, it isn't whatever he's done to her head, it's that part of her that likes the hunt, doesn't like being prey.

He's not surprised when her eyes snap open to yellow, but well, why would he be? He's never been prey, either.


End file.
